The Return
by Dolphin-Luver-4ever
Summary: After the last adventure,The Beginning,the Animorphs disappear from the Earth. That is,until a gril named Sarah finds the morphing cube. She is then given an amazing power that will change her life and your life. Forever.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the Animorph characters {(}, but Sarah is my own character. She's based on me, so you can get an idea of what I'm like. 


	2. The Start Of It All

Everything was over. No more fighting, no more Yeerks, no more Animorphs. Everything was gone. Everything...  
  
My name is Sarah. It was several months after Rachel died. I decided to pay a visit to the construction site. As I was walking around, I saw it- the morphing cube. I picked it up and observed it. Then something extraordinary happened. Memories came pouring down on me. I was all of a sudden on every adventure with the Animorphs, adventures that gave them nightmares. I was there when they first walked through the construction sight, when Tobias was trapped in his hawk body, when I, I mean Rachel, died. I was seeing all those memories, but something was funny. I was seeing them from Rachel's point of view. I felt her anger, her pain, her emotions. I was-  
  
Everything was stopped. Frozen. Then, I saw him. The puppet master that played with the Animorphs' fate. The Ellimist. He came to me. "So, you're the lucky Animorph." Seeing the confusion on my face, he explained. "Whoever came across this cube would become Rachel, or Tobias if they were a boy. He/She would be transported to the mall. The night when Elfangor crashed into Earth. They would become Rachel/Tobias. In your case, you will become Rachel.  
  
"I understand," I replied. "Gambling with Crayak again, huh?"  
  
"You are like Rachel in many ways," the Ellimist sneered. One thing was for sure; this Ellimist was defiantly not Prince Charming. He was too.  
  
Suddenly, everything started swirling. "Where am I going?" I called to no one. At the last minute, the Ellimist called, "You must not tell who you are to anyone, or else." He never got to finish. I knew then, that this was the beginning of my adventure. 


	3. So It's All True

All of a sudden, I was at the mall with Cassie, my best friend. "Twenty- percent off at Express, that's fine," I heard myself say. "But, same basic sweater, better mix of fabrics, forty percent off at Structure? Plus, the point is, this sweater goes with the jeans on sale at The Gap or the jeans on sale at the department store, and the Express sweater only goes with The Gap jeans."  
  
"I know I'm going to be sorry I asked this," Cassie said, "but how can one sweater that is almost identical to another sweater not go with a pair of basically identical jeans?"  
  
I gave her a look. The look of incredulity and confusion. The rumors were true. Cassie didn't know a thing about shopping, or did she care. I mean, she was wearing overalls with something that looked like bird poop on it. I was going to say something, but then I remembered that Cassie took care of animals. Just then, her fingernails caught my attention. There was dirt under them.  
  
"Cassie, you know I love you, but did you just get in from Uzbekistan?" I asked. I don't know how I did it, but the words just came tumbling out along with the actions.  
  
"Yes. Yes, Rachel, I just flew in from Uzbekistan."  
  
"Shape. Color. Cut. Waistline." I shook my head in mock pity. "How do you expect to get through life without an appreciation of what goes with what?"  
  
"I expect life will just be one long struggle."  
  
I laughed. I don't know why, I just did. I guess what Cassie said was pretty funny.  
  
"Don't look," Cassie hissed. "It's Jake."  
  
"I can't look at my cousin?" I asked, confused.  
  
"You can look, just don't look, that's all I'm saying."  
  
I understood. She meant for me to not look at him in a way that will somehow convey him that she was hot for him. That she wanted his big, strong arms around her and his lips pressed against hers. I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, Rachel, that's exactly what I meant," she answered. I glanced at Jake. He was cute. Not itsy-bitsy cute, but cute, yet big and strong at the same time.  
  
"How do I look?" Cassie asked. Rachel, the real Rachel, would have said something like "You look like you should be singing eee-yi-ee-yi-oh", but I wasn't Rachel. I didn't want to be critical. I, well, when I was Sarah, I had a crush one of the popular boys who paid no attention to me. I didn't want Cassie to feel bad, but if I said something nice, Cassie might suspect something.  
  
"You look just fine, other than the fact that you have ripped Wal-Mart jeans and dirt in your fingernails. You look like Old McDonald!" I joked. Then, I looked closely at her nails. "That is dirt, right?" I asked.  
  
"I can't remember, it might be manure," Cassie replied. Oh, god. I may not be as fashionable as Rachel, but at least I keep my fingernails clean. Jake walked this way. It was then that I remembered my mission. I was a split second away from saying, "Look, guys. I don't want to freak you out or anything, but there will be an alien crash landing in the construction site. If you go through it, you will have the mission to save the world. You'll be fine if you stay away from the construction site, you'll have nothing to worry about expect the fact that slugs will take total control of you. It's your call." I stopped myself. Just go with the flow, I thought. Your job here is to stop the bad things from happening, not to freak them out. Not that they wouldn't be freaked out anyway.  
  
Jake's best friend, Marco, was walking beside him. Marco was small. Especially compared to Jake. He has fairy ling, dark, hair and an olive complexion. Marco is one of those people who just think that the whole world is some kind of huge joke. There was another guy behind them, Tobias. Secretly, I think Tobias is cute, but the real Rachel would think I'm nuts, so I kept my mouth shut. "Hey Rachel, hi Cassie," Jake said.  
  
"Can I look at him now?" I joked.  
  
"You guys going home?" Jake asked. "You should stay away from the construction site, you know, being girls and all." Perfect. The Rachel wouldn't have missed this opportunity, and neither would I.  
  
"Are you going to protect us, you big strong m-a-a-n?" I got him. This continued on to be a long talk. We decided to take the short way, even though it was more dangerous, it would ensure that we saw the alien ship. Then, I looked up into the sky, and saw the thing I dreaded most. I saw the ship of Elfangor. 


	4. The Alien War Prince

Tobias was next to see it. "Hey, what's that?" he remarked. The ship looked like a streak of light as it fell out of the sky. "Meteorite?" Jake suggested.  
  
"Great," I heard Marco mutter. "A meteorite falls out of the sky and totally misses the school. Can anything get more unfair?" I was too excited to listen to them. I was scared, excited and curious at the same time. We walked further. I knew what was coming next. The moment that would change our lives forever.  
  
The ship crashed just a little to our right. The hatch opened and Elfangor stepped out. He was wounded badly. I don't know how, but we felt every ounce of pain in his body. So it's all true. Everything. The Ellimist. The morphing cube. It's all true. But where is the cube now? Is it still in the dirt where it was hidden, or did it somehow disappear? Does Elfangor somehow have the cube and we didn't? My question was answered, as the warrior prince stepped out, the crystal blue cube in his hands. 


	5. The Birth of the Animorphs

I gasped. This is how it all began. Should I. would I.let it begin again? Should I let the Animorphs make the same decision they made before? And let them suffer the same fate? Rachel, the real Rachel, would want them to. She was Xena: Warrior Princess. She would like the battle. If she could, she would still fight. Even if she had a chance to choose again. Yes, that's what I would do.......  
  
Elfangor explained the whole situation to us. He told us about the Yeerk invasion.. about the Andalites.. about everything. I only half listened, still worried if what I was going to do was really the right thing. If I was really doing what the Ellimist wanted. Well, what the Ellimist wants is not really the right thing all the time, but.  
  
"O.K, this is the deal. It's either we're all in, or we're all out," Jake said, or more like ordered. After awhile, everyone muttered his or her yeses. Everyone except me. I took a deep breath, and said, "I'm in."  
  
Slowly, everyone put his or her hands on the clear blue cube. Despite his unshaken body, I could see the fear in Jake's eyes. Out fearless leader was scared. "Maybe I did the wrong thing," I thought, as a tingling sensation ran through me. The Animorphs had been born. That's when I realized it was too late to turn back.  
  
There then came a crashing sound. I turned around and saw the most dreadful creature in my life-the blade ship of Visser Three.  
  
"GO AND HIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Elfangor called. We ran as fast as we could and hid behind a pile of building materials. We watched as Visser Three morphed into a creature that has never lived on the face of the Earth. We watched as the war prince with his last ounce of energy. We watched, but couldn't do anything.  
  
"What could we do? Go up to it and say 'Excuse me Mr. Alien monster Person, but could you please not eat the other alien dude. You are all aliens, after all!' Then we get killed too," I though to myself. Then, a tiny little voice told me that it wasn't true. If the prince was brave enough to stand up to it, why aren't we? We could help him, or at least we could try. Still, we only watched in despair.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I no I said the chapters were gonna be longer, and I did try, but please r/r!!  
  
Chaos/DJ Eagle-Thanx for the reviews! I tried to fix the paragraphs a little. I'm not that good with computers, so please be patient! Thanx again^_^  
  
Fanficscuties-I no u didn't review and all but anyway. This is to A/N 2: Thanx for reading the first chapter of my story, even though u don't like Animorphs! 


End file.
